Harpy
|Name (Kanji) = |Name (Romaji) = Tori Otome (Hāpī) |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Tori Otome (Hāpī)|lit. "Bird Maiden"}} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Etymology Name Harpy is from the word, , a female monster in the form of a bird with a human face from the and mythologies, that comes from the word, ἅρπυια (harpuia), meaning "snatchers". It is not the true name of Harpy. Appearance Harpy has a harpy-like form. She has a yellowish white ear-shaped cap, with a red stripe from its top-center part to the part on top of her brows, blue eyes, a yellowish shoulder gard on each of her shoulders, a yellowish suit that covers each of her bust to a bottom that extends to her thighs, bird's feet, with sharp claws, a pair of yellow feathered wings, and a green feathered bird's tail. In the manga, Harpy has a harpy-like form. She has long layered hair that is swept up and clipped at the back of her head, with bangs parted from her center-right and swept to her left and strands hanging at the right side of her cheeks, and has pointed ears. Harpy has arms extending into feathered wings, feathered thighs, bird's feet, and a feathered tail. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Harpy's magic circuit allows Harpy to produce and release a fierce gale. * : Harpy, with the flap of her wings, can whip up a fierce gale on her target. The fierce gale can tumble even Sigmund, from midair, to the ground. References Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class